


琴千弦×姜武

by lixinwei



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixinwei/pseuds/lixinwei
Summary: 当心魔死了之后，人间再无人记得他。





	琴千弦×姜武

**Author's Note:**

> 心魔和他爹的故事，意淫下的结晶。

琴千弦×姜武

姜武当上了第三个万路门的门主之后，实在没心思整天看他们谈情说爱的智障模样，明明可以唯我独尊偏偏还要和这群只知道情情爱爱的俗人在一起，姜武越想越委屈，忽然想去找自己爹诉苦一下。

 

这边琴阁主还在昏迷中，姜武就偷偷来到了千尘阁，为什么说是偷偷呢，他上次来千尘阁被他们的弟子们念了整整一晚上的清心咒，问题是他还被限制了，再也无法出手伤人，而且琴千弦时不时的就来梦里嘲讽他一下，说好的招摇里面我最厉害呢。

 

这绝世大美人就在床上，躺在床上左边看看右边看看就是下不去手，这床就是大，怎么翻都不会掉下去，这便宜爹也好看，不过自己也不差，摸摸自己帅气的俊脸，确实继承了便宜爹的绝世美貌啊呸谁稀罕，这几天受的委屈越想越生气，一拳打了下去，当姜武的拳头离琴阁主只有一毫米的时候，一双好看的眸子睁开了眼。这拳头下去不是放下也不是，姜武有些尴尬，改拳换掌抚摸了一下琴千弦的脸。  
姜武os：完了更尴尬了。  
这时候不能怯场，要露出门主的气派，自觉的挺了挺腰。  
琴千弦眨了眨眼。  
“琴千弦，你功法啥时候收走，我这都不能杀人了”  
“反正你要是不把我的功法恢复，我们就是不共戴天的死敌，你今天休想走出千尘阁一步”哼了一声，姜武挑衅的捏了一下拳头。

琴千弦笑了笑，“这千尘阁我想出你拦不住我”  
“打一架吧，我赢了把你的功法拿走，一天天的”姜武恼火。  
脾气一上来，突然觉得体内有些躁动，这千尘阁怎么那么热，姜武扯了扯衣裳。

琴千弦本无心纠缠，可这姜武是他的心魔，他的结也需他来解。想罢运起了功法，琴千弦大病初愈，身体本就不好，气势便弱了三分。

两人气势相碰，砰砰东西碎了一地，姜武势头不对，体内运行的功法乱成了一团，仅能和琴千弦打个平手，一时间混乱不堪，姜武面色红潮，身体越发无力，这时琴千弦刚好一掌正中面门，姜武一口鲜血喷出，倒在地上。

姜武气喘吁吁一脸虚弱，琴千弦突然觉得不对，忙上前查看，这药是怎么回事。

事情回到早上小恩“老大，我从顾晗光那里拿来了九转丹和春药，这可厉害了，左边的是九转丹，右边的是春药，嘿嘿霸王硬上弓，路门主不从也得从了”此时姜武正在委委屈屈，并没听到什么东西，  
“左边的是九转丹还是右边，不管了，反正吃不死人”姜武一口吞下，造成了注定被艹的恶果。

如今，姜武正在拉扯自己本就凌乱的衣裳，刚刚打过一架的样子反而增加了一种凄惨美，吐出的呼吸粗暴又糜乱，一种甜腻又香艳的气息充斥着两人的周围。琴千弦忽觉不对，这由内而外散发的香气也有催情作用。连忙闭气，虽没吸进去多少，但也受了一定的影响，眼神愈发涣散。

（顾晗光：我可是阎王愁，春药功效也要跟我人一样不同凡响）

这边姜武已经汗水涟涟，面色潮红，努力的朝着身旁的另一个人爬去，拽着他的衣角，跌在琴千弦的怀里，慌乱的贴近他的脸颊，不停的舔舐着琴千弦的嘴角，琴千弦喉结翻动，默念清心诀。衣裳已被姜武扒的七七八八，这春药实在厉害，仅仅一点气息便逼得人方寸大乱。

姜武蓦地抓住了小琴千弦，琴千弦身体一颤，姜武脸颊不受力的放在琴千弦左耳肩膀上，使得糜乱的气息喷在粉嫩的耳垂旁，身下的手却抓着老二动了起来。  
姜武与琴千弦都是第一次，不得方法，只知道粗暴的原始运动，姜武将两人的大兄弟放在一起摩擦，身上越发觉得身体空虚瘙痒，后面小穴不受控制的流出淫液，只想有什么东西填充进去。于是把琴千弦推倒在地，扯开身下雪白衣裳，这厢老二握在人家手里，琴千弦不敢乱动，脸上如同姜武一样面色涟涟，出了不少细汗。

跨坐在琴千弦身上，扶着老二施施的坐进去，猛地一插，两人都发出一声喟叹，姜武疼得肠道紧了一下，紧的琴千弦差一点泄出火来，看着上方的人细腰翘臀，古铜色的皮肤上面带着汗珠，眼角被逼的泛出红潮，一行泪顺着流下，掉在琴千弦紧实有力的小腹上，两人隐秘处大开大合，下方的狰狞被姜武牢牢吞住，紧致的肠道嵌在老二上。  
“姜武，你知道我是谁吗”琴千弦忍住呼吸问

姜武低低的笑出声来，动作更加用力，一上一下像是要把琴千弦的蛋蛋也要吞进去，琴千弦闷哼一声。  
姜武已被烧的糊涂，低头呢喃，嘶哑的嗓音响在耳边“我知道琴千弦，你是我爹”

听到爹这个字，琴千弦没忍住，握着姜武挺翘的屁股一个翻身压在身下，开始顶撞，姜武大声喊叫，还好琴千弦早已设下禁制，这声音穿不到其他人的耳朵里，可琴千弦可以听到，每顶撞一次，姜武就喊一声爹爹，欲火不减反增，不欲看这副勾引人的面孔，拿起腰带覆着姜武那双眼睛，雪白的腰带与身下的香乱的肉体形成了对比，琴千弦一个没忍住，狠狠地冲刺了几下，姜武被顶的发不出声音来，只知道跟着上方的躯体上下移动，沉沦在欲海当中。

身体越发敏感，姜武身体被抬起，只有一双厚实的臀在琴千弦手里，除了琴千弦他别无依靠，吓的姜武连忙抱住琴千弦，眼睛看不见，身体更发的敏感，肠道内分泌的粘液顺着臀瓣流下来，身下小穴饥渴的蠕动着。琴千弦的手指陷在肉里，触感柔软翘弹，因为这个姿势，本就已经深入的姜武进的更深了，一阵高潮的感觉急促袭来，姜武射在了那圣洁不可高攀的琴千弦身上，腰部乏力，瘫软在琴千弦身上，偏偏体内火热的老二还在用力的鞭挞，姜武恢复了些许力气，将眼上的东西去掉，推开琴千弦，似受不了这种凶狠，爬去找自己的衣衫。

琴千弦不解，拉着姜武的脚踝把他拉向身侧“为何要跑”  
说着将姜武抱了起来，双手被绑在身后，摸索到身下还在流水的小穴又一次的贯穿进去，一路畅通无阻，似为了惩罚姜武，三番五次的更深更用力的顶在那个凸起的地方，姜武刺激的发出呻吟，受不住顶撞，挣扎了起来。  
姜武已泄了两三次，琴千弦一次也没泄，老二颤巍巍的抬起，白浊也稀释了很多。琴千弦克制不住的向着身下的躯体发出冲击，像是中了魔一般，热情收缩的肠道不停的讨好他，姜武大口呼吸，受不了这般刺激，发颤的呻吟一阵又一阵响起。

“爹爹、爹爹，放过我吧”姜武支持不住道，听到姜武唤的这声，身下一顿，又冲刺起来，巨大的阳具深深的进入，连带着鲜嫩的肠肉出来，姜武猛地一窒，见这声音对琴千弦有用，嘶哑带着色情的声音靠近琴千弦

“琴爹爹，饶了我吧，琴爹爹”听到这话琴千弦不停的撞击那个令人高潮的凸起，一阵巨大的汹涌袭来，姜武觉得满的仿佛整个肚子都被撑了起来，两人抱在一起，仿佛一起享受高潮的瞬间，因为急速的冲撞让姜武从穴口一直麻到腰椎，温顺的肠道还在吞咽，因为双手被捆绑在一起，两人的下体还紧紧联合在一起，琴千弦动作轻柔的将绳子解开，轻轻的吻了吻因为挣扎已经泛红的伤处。

抱在还在高潮余韵中的姜武，趁着还没恢复神志，清洗了一番，最后一点力气也已用完，昏迷了过去。

姜武醒来时，便看见琴千弦躺在身侧，刚想要起来，身体下处剧烈的的疼痛起来，想起昨晚荒唐的春事，恨不得打死琴千弦，看着琴千弦玉白脖颈的撕咬的痕迹，姜武一阵恍惚，捂着屁股就离开了，路上还在想，怎么没打死琴千弦。

果然啊，没有什么是一顿艹解决不了的，琴千弦的巨巨果然很威武。

回到万路门，琴芷嫣求招摇把她的大伯父苏醒过来，“哼，想让琴千弦苏醒，除非我死”  
姜武撂下一句，回想起屁股的酸痛感，招摇也没了办法。

姜武死的时候，他一直以为自己是甘愿为了招摇付出一切，内心却不愿吐露，那个在他梦里说着“你变好了”的琴千弦其实才是给他一个向善的理由，姜武被洛明轩的六合天一剑杀死的时候，想着：我应该没有辜负你的期望吧，琴千弦。

琴千弦从床上苏醒，似有了感应“姜武……”  
他死了，这窗外的花草树木，跟我昏迷之前相比，无甚变化，这心魔，来的轰轰烈烈，走却什么也没留下。

心魔从此以后死了，再也没了那个人人惧怕厌恶的大魔头了。若是能从头再来一场，姜武也厌了这一切吧。


End file.
